the ribbon that ties us together
by shocked-onigiri
Summary: part 1 of a series exploring the pairing of aerith and zack... please review if you have anything good or criticism to say all is appreciated :


~ZACK X AERITH: THE RIBBON THAT TIES US TOGETHER~

I remember the first time i ever saw her face, it was after waking up,

i had passed out after a fight and fell a long way, miraculously i survived,

though i think i have her to thank for that. At any rate i knew the minute i

set eyes on her that she was the most beautiful person i had ever met or will

ever meet after that point. Her eyes were the most startling emerald green, not

like mine which were infused with mako energy, but pure green eyes that swept me

away like the sea. her hair a forest of brown strands, so beautiful to the sight

as to the touch, so sot and delicate alot like the girl herself. It was strange to

find such beauty anywhere in this war-filled world that seemed untouched by sadness.

So striking was she that she made me forget my own hurt and pain the minute my eyes

set themselves on her.

her smile was like something from a godess. it made my heart flutter and me go giddy,

or was that my weakness from waking up? its likely i would never know but for poetic

license lets say it was because of her. Id like to presume so anyway and its me thats

telling you this story so youll have to deal with it or leave now. it took me around

ten minutes to even talk to her, i just sat there staring until i eventually muttered

"hello" i cursed myself, im usually cooler than this, so i tried again "Hey... my names

zack whats yours?" even that was pathetic but it was the best i could hope for and it

seemed to have gone down rather well as not long after she giggled and answered my question

"Aerith" she looked at me for a short while and then looked at my own eyes. Youre in soldier

huh?" "Yeah" i answered immediately hoping she wasnt one of those people who despised soldier

and what they stood for.

From the lack of disgust in her eyes he would be hopeful to guess she wasnt. "That means you

can look after me now mr soldier" she giggled that laugh was beginning to be the most wonderful

thing he had ever heard. "Well im sure any guy would give his right arm to protect someone as

beautiful as you, heck im sure even someone like me would... would..." i faltered i had just put

myself in an awkward position, how was i going to complete my mission if i had to look after a

civilian? but something told me i should do this one thing, just in case, i mean what if someone

hurt her? wouldnt it be the reason he became soldier? to stop that happening? it was settled

after an argument with himself that had lasted near enough ten miutes, she just sat there

smiling serenly as she tended to the flowers, this was a rare and bautiful sight indeed, he

hadnt seen flowers since he joined soldier, yet these miracles of nature were shadowed by her

plentiful beauty.

"ok seeing as i am in soldier i guess its more than my duty to protect you" he told her, a sly

thought forming in his head. "but, it will cost you" "oh" she looked upset, he wished he hadnt

said that now "i havent got any gil, but..." she said the smile returning "ill tell you what,

if you protect me ill go on a date with you" suddenly he was very glad he had mentioned a price

because he sure as hell wouldnt have thought she would accept a date with him. it was like a

dream, in fact he had to pinch himself to make sure he wasnt dead or dreaming. "hmm" he said

acting like he was thinking it over "now ill Tell you what, the price for my protection will

be a date, and every time i have to save you from a monster you will owe me a kiss on the date"

"Mr soldier" she started but zack interrupted "call me zack" "Ok, Zack, if you wanted a kiss

why didnt you just ask?" before zack could answer, her soft lips touched his, and suddenly

nothing existed to him but these lips and the angel they were a part of.

after a few seconds that felt like seven sunlit days their lips parted, Zack stared,breathless,

at her before closing the inch distance between them and kissed her, slightly more pressure

behind it than the one before but zack was doing well to control himself, her lips were so soft,

her hair and face so beautiful and her skin so wonderful to his touch that he was quickly losing

his mind in the pleasure he was being given. their arms wrapped themseves around the others body,

their tongues now intertwined in an intimate dance of their own, from the way she was reacting to

him it would be safe to say she liked him the same way he liked her. their bodies pressed together

as they lay in the soft grass inbetween the flowers, he ran his fingers through her hair as she

caressed his muscles and it was there that at the same time they uttered the three words

"I LOVE YOU"

{{again im not sure if this is a one shot or if i will make a series of them... all reviews welcome}}


End file.
